opdnafandomcom-20200214-history
Forte
He is honest and earnest. Forte can control and absorb powers without requiring spellbindings or consuming magic energy. Wears armor with the number 40 engraved. Appearance Forte has light hair and gold eyes. He wears rings on every finger and accessories on both arms. ' Personality Forte blends the contradictory elements of caution, tenacity, and a need for security, with the much more outgoing Sagittarius tendency to be outgoing and independent. He has a more sociable and progressive demeanor, often relating to generalities and ideals, but on a more real and practical basis. He inspires confidence in people. In your relations with others you demand absolute honesty. When you detect falsity and insincerity in your dealings with people, the sensitive and defensive side of your nature quickly appears. Petty jealousies and trite behavior repels you. You live more or less by your own set of rules, often trying to live up to some ideal or idol you have set up as a goal or inspiration. You are innately the philosopher in the way that you look at life and consider those around you. In many ways, you are a true "free spirit." While you are extremely polite and tactful, you seem to have no difficulty being firm and definite. Communication is frank, open, and no one has to wonder where you stand on an issue. Weakness or timidity is rarely a problem with this placement. is an incredibly capable strategist with an overwhelming mind under the right circumstances. His strongest traits are his unwavering tenacity and brilliant knack for patterns. During his younger years, he was timid ''“No matter whether you’re on the side of killing people or saving people, there will never be anything that can surpass your mind. There is no place in this world that can fill your loneliness. You will linger in the darkness forever.” He had traveled the world and thus is very cultured and well-versed in many techniques. His armor adorns a phoenix and dragon motif. When certain moves are made, lion sfx can be heard. Long ago, his power was sealed. As a result, he can no longer use all the magic he once commanded but at the same time his body was return to that of a young man. Metas are humans imbued with a god in their body. “This place… feels familiar…” In his past life, he was a one of a kind warrior-king who innovated many tools. The very weapons wielded by his opponents are in fact the originals having changed hands over time or copies based on his legend. Reflecting his name, Forte is loud and regarded as hot headed. Despite his obnoxious persona, he is unbelievably naturally talented in just about anything he gets his hands on. Post-Timeskip As an adult, he is a mysterious person whose true intentions are never revealed unless he himself reveals them. He has complete confidence no matter what type of situation he is dealing with, be it combat or simply bad situations he himself created in the first place. His actions reveal a truly dark deep hole that Forte has and believes he cannot fill. He describes death as a way to free himself from the oxidizing world but has been unable to die. He is extremely brutal and methodical in addition to being extremely confident and a terrific planner specializing in long run strategies to subdue his enemies. “The worst thing for Forte’s enemies was the fact they were his enemies” He is an extremely cynical person''' Powers & Abilities '''Genius Intellect: Recognized by friend and foe alike as one of the most brilliant minds. Calling Prima Vista: Forte's Calling which allows him to immediately read his target and calculate patterns. He becomes so adept that it appears that he can see the future or read minds. Absolute Pin Adjudication Alekhine's Gun Alapin Rossolimo Grand Prix Closed Sicilian Smith-Morra Gambit Wing Gambit Arabian Armageddon Basque System Battery Blockade Caissa Crush Decoy/Deflect Desperado Domination Fortress Gambit God His first spell is initially thought to be useless but turns out to be the strongest attack once under control. Meanwhile, he learns other abilities that make use of his innate ability. To create fire, he heats up the air at a rapid rate and controls oxygen flow. To bend gravity, he manipulated electricity to magnetize and demagnetize fields. To create ice, he rapidly reduces the air temperature. Twisted Forte / Berserk Forte is Forte's dark side. Forte's power crawl is tied to his eventual control of this strength. Ghost/Internal Opponent: He has a hoarding problem (he calls “collecting” which often results in humorous incidents. Gains more abilities as he collects different weapons blessed by different warriors. Mezzo: Imposing a restriction on himself, he fights without his full power for the sake of his opponents. Relationships Big Brother hold Student hold Gameplay Moveset ''' Quotes Trivia * His name means “a thing at which someone excels”, “a strong point” and is a the stronger part of a sword blade, from the hilt to the middle of the blade. * His name also means “loud or loudly" Category:Characters Category:Forte